Many recovery systems for UAVs that are currently available use a net system that the UAV engages while still in flight. In some examples, the net system includes a vertical flat plane configuration, as shown in FIG. 1. There are also systems that use a boom-mounted vertical cable that engages a clip mechanism on wingtips of the UAV. In use, the UAV engages the cable along the edge of the wing, and the cable slides toward the wingtip in order to engage the clip mechanism. An example of this system is a shown in FIG. 2.
Typically, air vehicles land into the wind in order to take advantage of the lift provided. This added lift allows a decrease in the speed required to safely land. Many existing UAV recovery net systems must be positioned such that they are perpendicular to the wind direction. This positioning can allow the UAV to land into the net, in the direction of the wind. However, depending upon the size and configuration of the recovery net system, positioning the net to be perpendicular to the wind may be difficult and time-consuming in some instances. For example, in the case where the recovery net is mounted on a ship, the ship must be turned to position the net appropriately, which is not optimal.
Land-based UAV recovery net systems typically require a significant amount of secure, open land for deployment and operation. This is not always an option in uncontrolled, unfriendly, or densely populated urban areas. Accordingly, improved UAV recovery systems are desirable.